At the present time, the storage of hazardous and toxic chemicals such as polychlorinated biphenyl may be a very costly procedure to industry. Failures to properly dispose of such toxic chemicals has resulted in long term devastating effects to both local and distant environments. Polychlorinated biphenyl compounds (PCB) have been of great use as an insulating oil in the electrical industry because of its known highly-stable properties under high temperature, but its carcinogenic properties has created difficult long term disposal problems since it is very stable, non-flammable and non-biodegradable. Because of its dangerous effect on the environment when accidentally released, electrical utility companies plan to spend millions of dollars in replacing PCB in capacitors and transformers, but such replacements are, in effect, creating an even more severe problem in the safe disposition of the discarded PCB. A long felt want in the chemical industry has been a safe and reliable process of conversion of such toxic chemicals to inert useful material which will itself have economic value.